


Before Beginnings

by ChaoticOdds



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Gen, i'm not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOdds/pseuds/ChaoticOdds
Summary: A speculation on the events preceding Mother 1, primarily following the recently abducted George and Maria, and their interactions with Giegue.
Kudos: 1





	Before Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not sure how to pronounce "Giegue" just kinda guess. Nobody actually knows. If it helps I've been pronouncing it "Guy-gyu"
> 
> Oh also it's very WIP. It'll be done when it's finished, that's all I can say.

“George!” Maria called.

No response.

“George!” She called again through the door.

“Just a minute!” He called, scribbling out just a few more lines in his notebook. He stood from his desk and went to open the large metal door. After pressing a button the door split open from the top and bottom only halfway. “The damn thing’s broken again!” He let out a shout and gave the door a kick, then let out another shout, this one of pain.

“I wonder about you sometimes,” Maria joked “it’s a miracle you’ve even made it this far with a temper like that.”

George only grumbled in response and gave the door a small punch, less enthusiastic than his kick, he’d learned his lesson. The door opened fully. Maria gave him a minute to collect himself before coming in. “Well?”

“Well…” she began “he said he’s been trying to convince his superiors to let us go.”

“And?” George humphed.   
“You’ve got to give him some time, George.”

“Time? How much more time have we got, Maria? It’s been…” George trailed off. He took a moment to refer to his notebook. “Just under 6 months, if I’ve been keeping count right! 6 months! That’s half a year! Half a year and most of those things can’t even stand to speak directly to us! No word about Earth. For all we know they blew the whole planet up! Hell, maybe they’ve destroyed the entire solar system!”

“You can’t expect him to have all the answers. He’s only a kid, you know that.”

“Kid? That thing has lived longer than you and I ever will, combined. And you call it a kid. If it’s just a kid then why is it allowed to pilot a damn spaceship? Who knows how many innocent people it’s abducted!”

“George please. You can’t go and villainize him like that, he’s been nothing but kind to us and you-”   
“Kind?  _ Kind?! _ Maria you have a very strange definition of kindness.”

“If he wanted to kill us or dissect us he certainly could have by now!” Maia raised her voice.

George had nothing to say.

“He is only a child, George. A child who is following orders from cold and uncaring superiors, and a child who doesn’t know any better than to do as he is told without question.”

George went and sat on the edge of his bed, and Maria sat with him.

“I want to go home.” George put his head in his hands. Maria put an arm around him.

“I know.”

Several rooms away, Giegue slept in a large pod of fluid. He had a vivid dream of Maria and George arguing about something.


End file.
